Battle of Triscot
The Battle of Triscot was fought mostly on 9 Aut'yet, LY 903, on the Triscot estate of Adam of Triscot (with some spillover onto the estate of Adam's neighbor, Xander Illustri). Generally considered to be the last major battle of the Coming of the Order, it represented the last stand of the Protestant Movement against the forces of The Order. (The magnitude and ferocity of the Order's assault was likely prompted by the Protestant attack on Near Port a week and a half earlier.) Adam and his clan were among the major opponents of the Coming, as were several other Protestants who took part in the battle that day, including Vallus, Drag, Toros, and Lorraine, to name but a few. The Order's armies were led by General Poss of Kimrin, along with his direct subordinates, majors Alec of Kimrin, Althis of Port, and Tovan of Near Port. (Major Alec disappeared at some point during the battle, and his own subordinate, Captain Stavros, was later promoted to the position vacated by Alec.) Almost all the Protestants involved in the battle were killed that day, including Adam and his entire clan (except for his son, Darius, and brother in law, West, both of whom had been in Tanq at the time). However, at one point all the Protestant Sorreters in the world (including Drag, Lorraine, and a fair number of others involved in the battle) simultaneously translocated away. At first it was a mystery not only where they went, but how, considering that a magic dampening spell had been cast over the entire estate some while prior to the battle. It would eventually be determined that before entering the area affected by anti-magic, they had cast thin force fields around themselves, which didn't allow for offensive magic, nor were the fields strong enough to block physical blows. However, the use of magic affecting only the area within each individual force field was possible, thus allowing them to translocate. The force fields apparently also allowed for the use of transcommunication, which is how Drag relayed the command to his followers to disappear. (It had been speculated by some that he'd used telepathy to do so, though even before the truth was realized, this explanation was generally considered highly unlikely.) Not long after the mysterious disappearance of the Protestant Sorreters, the battle was over. Meanwhile, Adam's surviving servants burned the bodies of his fallen clan, in an apparent token of final defiance against the Order (though in 912, it would be learned there had actually been a different reason for the act). In retribution for this insult, Poss had his soldiers raze the entire estate to the ground. Survivors were taken captive, but most were later released after the Declaration of Amnesty in 905, if not sooner. There were several minor battles in the 20 day period after the Battle of Triscot, before the war was declared officially over on 29 Aut'yet (a date which is now commemorated annually as "Coming's End Day", see Holidays of the Land). There are those Protestants, however, who, rather than celebrating 29 Aut'yet, instead observe 9 Aut'yet as a day of mourning. See also *Coming of the Order Category:History